You Save Me
by StellaBelle24
Summary: When Lyla's best friend Samantha moves to Charming to escape a tragic event from her past, the last thing she expects is to fall for someone like Chibs Telford. But loving a Son is never easy, and with danger lurking around every corner, can their love survive? Takes place after season 3. Chibs/Sam; Tig/OC


All characters that you might recognize belong to the brilliant Kurt Sutter!

**~ Chapter 1~**

Samantha Crawford groaned as she packed the last of her things into boxes before placing them by the door. After years of being in one place, she was discovering that she was more nervous than she'd thought.

All her life Sam had lived in Nevada, just outside of Indian Hills, but while she loved being close to all of her friends and family, she needed this move. Her best friend had asked her to help her plan her wedding and to help her juggle three kids, her little boy and her soon to be husband's son and daughter. She was marring a member of the Sons of Anarchy, a motorcycle club, and she wanted someone close to her who knew the ins and outs of being a good Old Lady.

Just a few weeks ago Lyla had called her so blissfully happy, saying that she needed her best friend beside her on the day, but they would have to wait because several of her fiancé's fellow club members were doing time. Sam had always made a point of being there for Lyla whenever she needed her, and she saw no reason for going back on that now. Hell, Lyla had been there for her three years ago when her world began to spiral out of control. So first thing the next morning, she would be heading for Charming, California.

Glancing at the clock, she noticed that it was just after six at night.

'_If I want to get to the party, I should probably get a move on'_ she thought as she headed for her bedroom.

Some of her extended family and friends were throwing her a party to mark her last night in town before the big move.

Growing up Sam had been raised around the Devil's Tribe a motorcycle club that had recently in the past few years been taken over by the Sons of Anarchy, and all of the members were like brothers and daddies to her. Then when Sam was twenty-one, she'd fallen in love with one of the members.

Sam had known Josh Gibson since they were little kids, but when she was eighteen; he'd swept her off her feet. The two had gotten together and had been a couple for five years before he'd asked her to move in with him. She'd been as close his old lady as a woman could be when he'd been killed in a tragic home invasion. It still felt unreal that three years had gone by, and that she was just getting used to being single again.

In the past three years, Sam had dated very little, used her work as a veterinarian to deal with her grief, but it didn't help that she also helped her dad as the club doctor. It forced her to spend a lot of time with men that reminded her so much of what she'd lost, that it always brought the pain right back to the surface.

Sam sighed as she turned on her shower and adjusted the temperature of the water before climbing in. After washing her long hair and body, she turned off the water and stepped out to dry off. Then she dressed in a pair of black jeans and a green top. She added a sexy pair of heels, decided to wear her hair down and applied a little bit of make-up.

Smiling at her reflection, she realized that she still looked pretty damn good. At thirty-three years old, people still told her that she could pass for early twenties if she tried, and that she looked more like a model than a doc. Even though she was what many considered to be short, she was only 5'4, her long legs and lean body were enough to get her noticed. After one last look in the mirror, Sam grabbed her keys and was ready to leave for the club house.

Before she shut the door she noticed that her dog, a German Shepherd named Missy, was sound asleep on the couch.

'Some guard dog, I know you'd go home with anyone' she thought as she locked the door.

* * *

><p>The party was well underway by the time that Sam parked in front of the clubhouse. From the sounds of the loud music and yelling she could tell that the boozing, brawls, and other things had begun. She walked into the clubhouse and headed for the bar.<p>

"Well if it isn't the prettiest doctor in Indian Hills. How are you darlin?" Jury, the club's President asked as Sam gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

Jury had been like a second father to Sam her entire life and understood just why she was packing up her entire life and moving clear across the country.

"I'm doing alright Uncle Jury. I spent the day packing, and I think everything is as ready as it's going to be" she replied as Jury motioned for the girl behind the bar to fix Sam a drink.

"I'll send Needles and some of the boys by in the morning to help get everything loaded for ya," he said with a smile.

"Works for me, just don't send Chase or his little tag-alongs, I'm in no mood to deal with any of them" she said shrugging her shoulders.

Just then the bar tender handed Sam a beer, gratefully she took a deep swig.

"Don't worry about them darlin, I sent the three of them on a run with a couple of other guys, so they won't get back until after you leave, then you'll be as far away from them as you can get" the older man said patting Sam on the back.

"Thanks; I just don't have the patience for the accusations and the lies anymore." She sighed before taking another swig of her beer.

"I don't blame ya doll. Everyone here knows that you loved Josh, and no one believes that you deserved what happened to either of you, not even for a second." Jury replied.

"Jury's right gorgeous, you didn't ask for what happened to you and neither did he. Chase never could get past his own jealousy." Needles said as he joined the two of them at the bar and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"That's right. Needles, I told Sam that you and a few of the guys would come by in the morning to load the rest of her stuff" Jury looked at his VP.

"Okay, what time do you need us there Sam?" Needles asked knowing that she'd want to get an early start.

"I was planning to be on the road by about nine or ten so I guess seven thirty or so?" She replied knowing that she would need to promise strong coffee and food to get the guys going.

"You got it doll face. Now enjoy your party." Needles ordered playfully before grabbing a busty red head around the waist and heading towards one of the dorm rooms.

"Well I'm sure he will even if I don't," she replied with a smirk.

"Loosen up and have a little fun Sam, the girls are waiting for ya over there" Jury said as he pointed to one of the tables where some of his girls were laughing, deep in conversation.

Sam looked up and smiled at Daytona, Cassidy and Brianna, three girls who were no strangers to these parties.

"I'll try Uncle Jury" she said as she made her way over to the people who never failed to cheer her up.

* * *

><p>"We are so gonna miss ya around here girl!" Daytona said as she downed a shot of whiskey.<p>

"I know, what will we ever do without our Sammy?" Cassidy replied.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too," Sam giggled.

"When you get to Charming, you need to find yourself a hot guy and enjoy the hell out of him. God knows you need it," Brianna said as twirled a strand of long blond hair around her fingers.

Daytona smirked, "I know a few that you could look up if you're interested,"

"Thanks doll, but we both know I can find my own guys, when I'm ready to" Sam replied.

"Very true, but you need to start dating again. Josh wouldn't want you to be alone Sam" Brianna said gently.

"I know, but it's not like I've been a monk these last three years, I mean I've dated" Sam argued.

"Not really, going out with Aiden is not really dating, besides you don't feel anything for him. You even said that he was like one of your brothers" Cassidy sighed.

"Okay, so maybe I don't feel that way about Aiden, but I'm comfortable with him" Sam admitted.

"Maybe Happy could introduce you to some of his brothers in Charming, I know some of them are… ah… very welcoming" Daytona teased.

"I don't think that's such a good idea -" Sam started.

"Why because your brothers might want to kick Happy's ass if something happens?" Cassidy chuckled at the craziness of the question.

"Ha, no although I would pay to see that actually happen, I don't think dating a Son is a good idea right now. Been there, done that, and it didn't end well," she sighed.

"Honey, we know how hard things have been for you, but maybe seeing someone new might make things better," Brianna suggested.

"I don't know, I guess I'm worried that if I start seeing someone again that I'll lose them the same way I lost Josh." Sam replied softly.

"Awe honey, all we're saying is try the dating thing, who knows, you could meet someone that's good for you", Cassidy replied.

"Yeah, maybe you guys are right," Sam admitted finally.

"Good, now that that's settled, let's go dance and have some fun!" Daytona exclaimed as she downed another shot before grabbing Sam's hand to lead her out to the dance floor.

A few hours later, Sam was back at her front door. She waved at the prospects who had drove her home before she let Missy out to do her business before bed while she changed into her pajamas. Once the German shepherd was back in the house she got her settled on Josh's side of the bed before crawling into bed herself.

She sighed as she noticed that Missy was looking at the picture of Josh that was on top of one of the boxes.

"I know I miss Daddy too baby," she said as she stroked the dog's soft fur.

"We better get some sleep, seven o'clock is going to come awfully early," she added with a yawn.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're really leaving," Julie Crawford, one of Sam's sister-in-laws, sighed as she sipped her coffee the following morning.<p>

Sam's two older brothers and their wives had come over early to help her load some of her stuff before the rest of the guys got there to get the heavy stuff.

"I know, it's going to be so weird to not have you be a few minutes away Sam," Courtney, her other sister in law, agreed.

Sam took one last look around the room to make sure that she hasn't forgotten anything. "Hey I will only be a phone call or email away, besides I'll still come visit, it's not like I'm moving to Siberia or something" she replied.

"It's not just us Sam, the kids will miss you too. Now Aunt Sammy won't be there to babysit anymore," Julie argued.

"Hey, I'll still be around, I mean someone has to give the kids all the fun presents and face it, they only have one cool aunt" Sam smiled.

"Besides their favorite uncle is still in town, and available for any babysitting duties" Luke Crawford broke in as he walked into his older sister's kitchen for the last time.

Sam smirked as her younger brother gave their sisters in law kisses on the cheek and then helped himself to a cup of coffee. Out of the four Crawford siblings, Sam was closest with Luke, even though she loved her two older brothers.

Growing up as the only girl in a family of three boys, Samantha was used to being the voice of reason while her brothers were at the center of chaos. For some reason Scott, Trever, and Luke were never able to see eye to eye on a lot of things, so it had always been up to Sam to keep the peace.

Sam glanced out the window and noticed the differences between her brothers.

Scott, being the oldest, always believed that he knew what was best for his younger siblings even if the others didn't agree with him. While Sam loved her big brother, he could drive her crazy when he thought that she should do something that she either didn't want to do or didn't feel that it was right for her to do it.

Trever, her older brother by five years, was the opposite. Trever was more reserved but spoke his mind when he felt strongly about something. He liked to be the man behind the scenes instead of being the center of attention. Sam had often wondered if that was what brought him and Julie together, because her sister in law was a drama teacher with a flair for the dramatic.

Of her three brothers, Luke was the most unique, but still the most like Sam at the same time. Luke had been in college working on his pre-med classes when he'd decided that he would rather do something completely different. He'd always loved drawing and could come up with great ideas for buildings and things, so he became an architect instead.

While Luke had chosen to go completely off course, and her other brothers not interested in the medical field, that left Sam to be the only one to follow in their father's footsteps. After losing her mother to Breast Cancer, the need to help people became stronger, and with her love of animals, becoming a vet was the ideal job.

Suddenly Sam was broken from her thoughts when she heard her father's voice.

"I think everything is loaded Honey, you ready to go?" he asked.

"No, but I guess I gotta be," she replied.

"Well if you decide that you don't like there, you could always come back home," Jake Crawford said as he placed an arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"I know Daddy, but change is a good thing," she said as she kissed her dad on the cheek.

"You sound just like your mother," he chuckled as the two walked outside.

"You can still back out Sammy, we can get everything back inside in a couple of hours," Scott said as he hugged his little sister.

"Nope, I'm going, but I'll miss you too Scott," she giggled before hugging her nieces and nephews.

"You guys be good, I'll send you something great from Cali for your birthdays," she said when she saw their glum faces.

"We'll miss you Aunt Sammy," Holly, her oldest niece, said softly.

"I'll miss you guys too," she replied.

"We're all going to miss you Sam," Trever said as he hugged his sister.

"I know, but I will call as soon as I get there," she assured him.

"Okay, be safe Sam I am, and give Lyla our best," he smirked.

"I will, I know she misses you guys too." Sam smiled as she hugged Luke and her sisters in law before hugging the rest of the small group that gathered. She saved her dad for last.

"Be safe baby-girl, call me when you get there," he said.

"I will, I love you daddy," she replied before getting herself and Missy into the car.

After she drove away, Sam turned to Missy with a small smile.

"Well Missy, next stop… Charming."


End file.
